Amor en tiempos de guerra
by blue ningyo
Summary: Una mezcla de universo alterno en tiempos de la restauración, Himura Kenshin es hitokiri battousai y Kamiya Kaoru es una conservadora, solo digo que Kaoru termina enamorandose de su peor enemigo y que ademas, éste tiene que matarla...
1. Marcando diferencias

Amor en tiempos de guerra   
  
Capítulo I  
  
= Marcando diferencias  
  
Nota: Algunos hechos suceden en ciudades diferentes que serán indicados en la siguiente forma: ciudad(estado), país --- eso en como yo ví la separación y los puntitos de capitales en el mapa  
  
.--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--.  
  
Kyoto(Kyoto), Japón  
  
Era un atardecer frío, el viento se colaba por entre los oscuros callejones creando la ilusión de miles de llantos inocentes, agudos silbidos que estremecían a los mercaderes que se veían forzados a tomar aquel lúgubre pasaje, un laberinto de calles y caminos que confundían a quien no conociera el lugar.  
  
-¡Date prisa, Seichiro! No quisiera que la noche nos pillara aquí, el sol aún no se pone y ya me están dando escalofríos ¡Brrrr! -exclamó un rico comerciante de telas finas al hombre que conducía su carroza, asomándose por una pequeña ventana  
  
-No se preocupe, "señor", no se preocupe -le contestó un hombre flacucho y pálido al tiempo que esbozaba una inquietante sonrisa  
  
El comerciante se revolvió inquieto en su asiento de terciopelo rojo, miró el asiento vacío de enfrente donde ingeniosamente ocultado se hallaba un delgado portafolios de cuero negro, el cual llevaba papeles muy importantes en su interior.  
  
-Tengo que llevarle esto al Shogun, no puede caer en manos equivocadas -susurró para si- pero tengo la sensación de que algo malo está por suceder   
  
No mucho después la carroza se detuvo, el comerciante se asoma por la ventanilla y molesto reclama al conductor:  
  
-¡Seichiro! ¿Que hacemos aquí? Este no es nuestro destino   
  
Seichiro bajó de su puesto de un salto y penetró a la cámara de la carroza donde el comerciante se encontraba, amagándolo con su wakizashi lo empujó por la puerta, haciéndole caer sobre el sucio suelo. El sol ya se había ocultado por completo.   
  
-No el suyo, pero si el nuestro -respondió Seichiro a la pregunta que se quedara flotando en el aire  
  
-¿A-a que te refieres? -preguntó el comerciante con miedo en la voz  
  
-¿Cree que no sabemos quien es en realidad?, ¿Cree que nos tragamos ese cuento de que es comerciante de telas?  
  
-Pe-pero lo soy  
  
-No, no lo es Akahori-sama -dijo una voz entre las sombras- nosotros sabemos que usted es un alto cargo del shogun  
  
-¿Qui-quien eres?, ¿Como sabes quien soy?   
  
-Soy Kogoro Katsura, miembro de la guardia de élite del grupo Meiji, de los Ishinshishi -respondió al tiempo que salía de las sombras y se mostraba ante el fingido comerciante- Akahori Hitoshi, no es difícil saber quien es usted, por lo menos no gracias a nuestros excelentes espías ¿No es eso cierto, Seichiro? -agregó dirigiéndose al aludido  
  
Seichiro sólo asintió respetuoso, Akahori abrió sus ojos sorprendido  
  
-¿Pe-pero como? ¡Yo confié en tí! Dije cosas confidenciales en tu presencia   
  
-Cosas -musitó Kogoro en tono bajo- que nos ayudarán a derrocar al Shogun y todos sus malditos seguidores  
  
Akahori trató de incorporarse, pero un fuerte golpe propinado en su espalda por Seichiro lo hizo caer de nuevo, asustado trató de arrastrarse en un intento por alejarse de esos hombres, sin embargo un dolor agudo en su pierna derecha lo hizo gritar, deteniéndolo. Temblando a causa del dolor y del frío, Akahori levantó su vista, encontrándose con un joven -de 17 años aproximadamente- que tenía su katana enterrada con fuerza en su pierna. La sangre surgía a bobotones de la herida y entintaba el suelo y el calzado del joven de un color carmín.   
  
-Bien hecho, battousai -felicitó Kogoro al joven, con un semblante de a quien le divierte aquello  
  
Akahori abrió la boca para cerrarla rápidamente ahogando un grito al reconocer asustado al joven, battousai solo asinti  
  
-Muy bien, Akahori-sama, ahora nos dirá ¿Donde están esos papeles tan importantes que debía llevar al shogun?  
  
-No-no les diré nada ¡Manada de asesinos! Yo soy fiel al Shogun y seguiré siéndole fiel hasta mi muerte -Akahori le miraba con una mezcla de miedo y determinación  
  
-Urusai(¡Cállate!) -Kogoro lo miraba con odio, realmente odiaba a esas personas que se negaban a cooperar argumentando fidelidad- Ha firmado su muerte, Akahori-sama, pero antes debo obtener esos papeles ¿Cooperará con nosotros o debo torturarle?  
  
Kogoro se deleitó con la mirada de pánico que Akahori le dirigió, sonrió macabramente antes de decir:  
  
-Interpretaré su silencio como un no -volteó a mirar a battousai-. Ya sabes que hacer  
  
-Yoku(ok.) -respondió él  
  
Battousai giró la katana en la pierna de Akahori, éste gritó fuertemente y enterró su rostro en la tierra, apretando con fuerza sus dientes tratando de mitigar el horrible dolor que sentía, pero aún así no bajó su determinación  
  
-Ya-ya lo dije, no-no puedo darte e-esos papeles -dijo con vaz casi inaudible  
  
-Genki desu(muy bien) -dijo enfadado- córtale la pierna, battousai   
  
Battousai sacó su espada de la pierna, salpicando algo de sangre  
  
-Iie, iie -trató en vano de suplicar Akahori, con voz ahogada  
  
La sostuvo en alto y déjandola caer con presición y fuerza cortó de un tajo la pierna de Akahori, quien se retorció en el suelo mientras gritaba loco de dolor y se apretaba el muñon ensangrentado sin dejar de gritar  
  
-Ahh -suspiró Kogoro-. El olor de la sangre me embriaga y me hace desear mas, mucho más Akahori-sama. Dígame ¿Va a decirme donde están esos papeles o tendré más diversión esta noche?  
  
Akahori bajó la cabeza, miró su pierna herida, o más bien lo que quedaba de ella, las hebras de su pantalón estilo occidental se pegaban a la carne roja y se confundían con la sangre; tosió, y la sangre aprisionada en su garganta fue a unirse a la que formaba una alfombra roja y espesa alrededor de él, sobre el suelo.   
  
-E-en el asiento, es-espaldas al conductor, allí es-está oculto l-lo que busca  
  
-Mmm... que lástima que no quiera seguir jugando con nosotros, Akahori-sama -se dirigió a uno de sus soldados- Koge, ve a revisar en ese asiento   
  
-Hai -contestó un hombre pequeño y algo robusto mientras se introducía en la carroza  
  
Kogoro miraba entretenido la agonía que se dibujaba perfectamente en el rostro de Akahori, pasados unos segundos, el llamado Koge emergió de la carroza con el pequeño portafolios en mano y una sonrisa en rostro. Se detuvo ante Kogoro y le extendió el portafolios, éste lo abrió y observó detenidamente su contenido, volvió a guardar los papeles y metió el portafolios en la manga de su gi. Satisfecho, dió la espalda a Akahori y volvió sobre sus pasos. Akahori suspiró aliviado pensando que su vida estaba a salvo. Sin embargo cuando alguien desea algo, inevitablemente siempre ocurre lo contrario.  
  
-Battousai, creo que deberíamos librar a Akahori-sama de tan grande sufrimiento -su voz sonaba sádica-, mátalo   
  
Battousai se acercó poco a poco, esgrimió su espada y apuntó justo al corazón de Akahori  
  
-Douzo...(por favor) -musitó ronco Akahori, las lagrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos, suplicantes  
  
Akahori intentó buscar en el rostro de su verdugo un atisbo de esperanza, sus ojos fríos y dorados fueron lo último que vió antes de sumirse en la eterna obscuridad.  
  
Otsu(Shiga), Japón  
  
Dos días después  
  
Base Shinsen  
  
El sol comenzaba a amanecer sobre la capital de Shiga, la gente de clase social alta dormitaba en sus habitaciones, ignorante del bullicio que comenzaba a armarse en las calles a aquellas horas. Pequeños mercados se instalaban a los lados de una plaza ancha, mientras los campesinos seguían trabajando en los campos de arroz, muchos de lo cuales eran explotados y obligados a trabajar en situaciones lamentables a cambio de un salario de hambre.  
  
Los vendedores, ya cómodamente instalados, solo pudieron mirar asombrados sombras negras que pasaban rápidamente entre ellos, algunas de las cuales parecían atravesar muros. No fueron muchas, pero si las suficientes como para sembrar algo de pánico entre aquellos vendedores. Cesaron tan rápidamete como comenzaron. Los vendedores se miraron extrañados entres sí y sin darle mas importancia comenzaron a pregonar sus mercancías a las amas de casa que ya inundaban la plaza, buscando siempre las mejores ofertas. Seguro tendrían un buen día.  
  
Sin embargo, así como ellos disfrutaban la calidez del sol y el inicio de un nuevo día, las sombras se detenían frente a un templo medio derruido, materializándose en hombres de aspecto robusto y semblante preocupado.   
  
-Entremos -ordenó uno, el que parecía ser el líder  
  
-Irasshaimase(bienvenido) -saludó un monje sinto, dirigiéndose al hombre que antes había hablado - por aquí, los hemos estado esperando  
  
El monje los escoltó a lo largo de un pasillo que aquel extraño grupo conocía ya demasiado bien, a lo largo de las paredes, trazadas de manera singular y con bellos colores, pinturas que representaban a la diosa Amaterasu, reina de los dioses, irguiéndose entre blancas nubes y rodeada de su real séquito; pequeños estantes que exhibían jarrones de porcelana china y japonesa, destacando las sutiles diferencias que había entre éstas.  
  
Llegaron a una pieza decorada pobremente, sin mas muebles que una pequeña mesa sobre la cual una vela se quemaba al lado de unos papeles que parecían mapas del Japón. Dos personas se encontraban sentadas tras la mesa, el primero con ceño huraño pero por lo demás bastante normal, no como quien se situaba a su izquierda que infundía temor con solo verle: un gi celeste desgastado y una hakama azul marino, ambas le quedaban flojas, pero cortas de brazos y piernas, lo que dejaba al descubieto un traje ajustado al estilo ninja color negro, pero lo mas impactante era que portaba una grotesca y horrible máscara (con una especie de agujero enmedio de ésta por donde su largo pelo negro azulado caía libre) ocultando así su rostro. Era Kawada Token, el mejor espadachín y estratega del grupo Shinsen, además del miembro más joven, contando sólo con 16 años.  
  
El grupo, conformado por siete hombres, entró y se sentó alrededor de la mesa, el monje hizo una reverencia y salió, corriendo la puerta de la habitación. Los siete esperaron expectantes, el silencio se hacía cada vez más mas profundo. Las dos personas que les recibieron, mantenían la cabeza baja, como preocupados. La expectación fue en aumento hasta que el que pareciera el líder, se atreviera a hablar.  
  
-Suminasen -habló- demo ¿Querían vernos?  
  
El hombre huraño los miró y solo asintió, volteó a mirar a su compañero y luego pasó su mirada a los recién llegados. Suspiró pesadamente y comenzó a hablar.  
  
-Han sido llamados, para informarles que Akahori Hitoshi ha sido asesinado y los papeles que le fueron encomendados, con destino al Shogun, fueron robados  
  
-¿Patriotas?   
  
-Exacto -el hombre volvió a suspirar-. Esos papeles eran de suma importancia, tanto que pueden poner nuestro triunfo a colgar de un delgado hilo   
  
-Estamos fritos  
  
-Je, aún no Takejiro  
  
-¿A que se refiere?  
  
-Que podemos mandarles refuerzos a nuestros camaradas en Kyoto  
  
-¿Una ayudadita? Me parece bien, despúes de todo, ellos deben enfrentarse a battousai  
  
-Me agrada que pienses como yo, y por eso he decidido enviarlos a tí y a Kawada a Kyoto  
  
-Si no le importa, señor -todos se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz ronca de Kawada- pero me gustaría ir solo... regresar a la ciudad que me vió nacer  
  
-Eso estaría bien, pero...  
  
-Por lo demás, ha terminado el tiempo de prueba que debía realizar aquí antes de entrar definitivamente a sus fuerzas  
  
-Por mi no hay problema señor -declaró Takejiro- pues aquí tengo a mi esposa y, la verdad, no me gustaría separarme de ella justo ahora que nos acabamos de casar  
  
-Bueno... -el hombre huraño pareció pensárselo bien-. En ese caso, mandaré a Kawada solamente  
  
-Arigato -murmuró Kawada antes de incorporarse y salir de la pieza  
  
Kyoto(Kyoto), Japón  
  
Una semana después  
  
Una hermosa joven caminaba lentamente, atrayendo miradas masculinas, llevaba un hermoso kimono amarillo y su pelo negro azulado caía libre desde una coleta. Con ella llevaba una bolsa de viaje algo abultada y un largo objeto envuelto en tela morada que colgaba de su espalda. Se dirigió hacia un callejón y dobló a la derecha, por fin llegaba a su destino. El Aoiya, un restaurancito propiedad de sus hermanas.   
  
-"La carta debió de haberles llegado ya" -pens  
  
Se detuvo ante las puertas de madera y suspiró, después de estar ausente durante más de dos años, por fin regresaba, a su hogar... y a la tierra que la vió nacer.  
  
.--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--.  
  
Hola, blue de nuevo al mando

¿Que tal les ha parecido este capítulo? Es una idea que tenía desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo -- el típico amor prohibido Jeje creo que por esto no es muy dificil saber la verdadera identidad de Kawada, o si??  
  
He decidido que este fic va a ser, no sé, algo así como mi reto ya que yo quería hacer un fic con una trama oscura pero que tuviera espacio para el romance, además de SANGRE, hay muchas autoras, a las que he amenazado para que pongan algo trágico en sus fics, pero como todas tienen su carácter no se amilanan ante mis amenazas de cortarles la cabeza y siguen con su romance (no es que esté en contra de esto, no me maten) y además quería hacer este fic lo más realista posible, es decir respetando lo mas que pudiera la historia japonesa (así que si alguien pudiera decirme quien fue el último shogun les estaría muy agradecida, creo que es Tokugawa Yoshinobu... pero no me fío de mi capacidad investigadora)  
  
Bueno basta ya de charla y si pudieran un review para saber su valiosa opinión... y tambien para saber si lo continuo todo depende de ustedes (oh! pero cuanta presión jajajaja)  
  
Matta ne! . Blue ningyo  
  
PD: Y si alguien sabe algo acerca del Shinsen-gumi (lo que sea, hasta el nombre de la mascota sera bien recibido) onegai!!!!! Es que soy una papa en historia (ni siquiera puedo arreglármelas con la de mi país)  
  
weno, ciao!!


	2. Descubriéndote

Amor en tiempos de guerra  
  
Capítulo II  
  
=Descubriéndote  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Un fuerte viento soplaba esa noche y agitaba el letrero que señalaba el nombre de aquél pequeño restaurante. Ya casi no había gente en las calles ante la amenaza de una posible tormenta y la lluvia que en esos momentos caía. Unos cuantos corrían en variadas direcciones para llegar a sus cálidos hogares.  
  
Mientras tanto, el Aoiya hervía en movimiento. De aquí para allá y de allá para acá, las siete hermanas propietarias del restaurante atendían lo mejor que podían a los empapados clientes que a gritos intentaban llamar su atención como a los que esperaban de pie a que cesara la lluvia.  
  
-¿Te sientes bien? -preguntó Misao a Kaoru al verla suspirar  
  
-Eso creo, bueno tal vez un poco cansada -le respondió a su hermana  
  
-Ve a descansar, one-san -dijo Misao- yo te cubro  
  
-Arigato  
  
-Do itashimashite(de nada) -sonrió Misao mientras se alejaba  
  
Kaoru echó una mirada a sus hermanas y salió un momento al corredor, despúes del arduo viaje no estaba de humor para atender a clientes caprichosos y necesitaba un pequeño respiro, caminó a todo lo largo del corredor hasta llegar a una puerta que daba acceso a las habitaciones de ella y sus hermanas. Encendió una vela y comenzó a recorrer el oscuro pasillo hasta llegar a su cuarto: una pieza decorada con dibujos de jazmines y sakuras. Se soltó el pelo -lo traía en una coleta- y comenzó a cepillarlo con suavidad, dejándolo lacio y brilloso. Enredó sus dedos entre él y comenzó a acariciarlo, sonrió. Pequeños placeres de la vida. Un grito la volvió a la realidad, al parecer un hombre estaba siendo atacado, Kaoru cogió un largo objeto envuelto en tela morada y salió corriendo entre la lluvia.  
  
-¡Espía!   
  
A poca distancia del Aoiya, un sujeto estaba siendo golpeado sin piedad. Cuatro hombres lo rodeaban y atacaban al tiempo que proferían horribles amenazas. El pobre hombre se encogía en el suelo y cubría con los brazos su cabeza para protegerla de la lluvia de golpes. A unos metros de allí battousai observaba la escena sin pestañear o inmutarse, el hombre era un espía y no había misericordia para los espías.   
  
Recargado contra la pared, battousai se sorprendió bastante cuando vió que dos de sus compañeros caían al suelo en medio de un reguerío de sangre, y después vió la causa: un hombre con la cabeza cubierta que esgrimía una katana y atacaba a los dos restantes. Battousai posó su mano derecha sobre el mango de su espada y corriendo rápidamente, deseinvanó su espada y atacó al misterioso hombre. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando el hombre esquivó con facilidad su battou-jutsu. Sus cuatro compañeros yacían en el suelo, en medio de un charco de sangre.  
  
-¿Quien eres? -preguntó battousai al asesino  
  
El hombre con la cabeza cubierta se limitó a mirar a su atacante, sacudió su katana y la envainó, disponiéndose para el ataque. Battousai hizo lo mismo. Ambos se pusieron en posición de ataque y en menos de una milésima de segundo el acero de las espadas restallaba. Se alejaron y volvieron a atacar, sin que ninguno pudiera siquiera tocar al otro. La fuerza con que ambas espadas eran esgrimidas producía chispas cuando los aceros se encontraban.   
  
Battousai saltó hacia atrás y se colocó a unos metros del hombre, alzando su katana en alto golpeó la tierra, la fuerza del golpe hizo que la tierra atacara al hombre, enviando pesadas piedras contra él. Trató de esquivarlas, saltando ágilmente entre ellas, pero battousai había aprovechado el momento para confundirse entre las rocas. Cuando el hombre lo vió fue demasiado tarde, battousai había logrado herirle en el pecho.   
  
Con una mano tratando de retener la hemorragia, el hombre dió un salto hacia atrás y adoptó la postura de ataque propia de su estilo.  
  
-"Hiratsuke... de la técnica Shinsen. Es un miembro del Shinsen-gumi y mi trabajo es eliminarlo"   
  
Battousai decidió usar su Ryu Kan Sen, así que cuando el hombre soltó su estocada battousai giró por encima de su oponente, sin embargo no fue lo suficientemente rápido ya que el hombre aumentó su velocidad en los últimos segundos, hiriendo un costado de battousai y esquivando su golpe.   
  
Ambos se miraron a los ojos, sangrando profusamente y jadeando. Se prepararon para un nuevo encuetro, haciendo caso omiso de la sangre cálida que caía al suelo y enturbiaba el agua de lluvia que en esos momentos había amainado.  
  
El espía había querido aprovechar el combate para escapar, pero los golpes que le propinaron rompieron varios de los huesos de sus piernas y le era imposible moverse, así que se había arrastrado hasta un callejón para mantenerse a salvo, al menos hasta que battousai se fuera de allí. Ojos dorados se enfrentaban a unos ojos azules, el acero de las espadas restallaba de nuevo, era una pelea bastante cerrada.  
  
Un silbido cortó la tensión que coronaba el ambiente, un silbido largo y agudo. Battousai se detuvo y miró a su oponente, después miró al callejón donde el espía se ocultaba y con un Do Ryu Sen hizo que la tierra mandara su fuerza hacia éste, mátandolo en el acto. Battousai volvió a observar a hombre y envainando la katana desapareció.  
  
El hombre cayó de rodillas tapando la herida del pecho con su mano, con la otra se deshizo de la tela que cubría su rostro para poder respirar mejor, perlas de sudor casi invisibles cubrían su blanca frente. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios a pesar de su casi mortal herida y los rasguños en el resto del cuerpo, su sonrisa se ensanchó. Ahora conocía las bases y fundamentos de la técnica del Hitokiri Battousai.   
  
-¿Has visto a Kaoru?   
  
-No desde que entró aquel señor ¿Porqué no le preguntas a Misao?  
  
En el Aoiya las siete hermanas de Kaoru estaban desesperadas por su repentina desaparición, habían dejado a Tsubame, Okkon y Omasu a cargo mientras las demás buscaban en vano a Kaoru  
  
-¡Tae! -la llamó Megumi, quien se acercaba corriendo- ¿Nada?  
  
-Nada -respiro profundamente antes de continuar- nada por all  
  
-¿Donde podrá estar?  
  
-¡Por aquí! -la voz infantil de Tsubame las sobresaltó- ¡Kaoru está herida!  
  
-¿Nani?   
  
Tae y Megumi se acercaron corriendo, ambas ahogaron un grito al ver el estado de su hermana, la yukata que vestía totalmente hecha pedazos, toda empapada en sangre y una herida profunda en su pecho  
  
-¡Kaoru! -Megumi se abalanzó sobre ella- ¿Pero que te ha pasado?  
  
-Nada que no se pueda arreglar -Kaoru les sonri  
  
-Pero estas muy malherida, one-san -musitó Misao preocupada, bajando la voz preguntó en un susurro- ¿Peleaste de nuevo?  
  
Kaoru asintió sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro  
  
-Ven, te quitaré lo que queda de las vendas y te curaré la herida -dijo Megumi  
  
-Arigato ane -Kaoru se quedó pensando un rato y luego expresó- no sé porque estas aquí de restaurantera pudiendo abrir tu consulatorio  
  
Megumi sonri  
  
-Porque aun soy una aprendiz, no he terminado mi formación  
  
Misao ayudaba a Kaoru, mientras Tsubame iba por lo necesario para atender a Kaoru y Tae se dirigía a con Okkon y Omasu para avisarles que Kaoru ya había llegado.  
  
Acostada sobre un futón viejo, en la habitación de Megumi, Kaoru veía como sus hermanas se preocupaban tanto por ella. Tae, la mayor con 23 años; Megumi, Okkon, Omasu, ella misma, Misao hasta la pequeña Tsubame de 14. Todas se preocupaban por ella y la querían, la unión que había entre todas las había ayudado a superar la tragedia que vivieron hace cuatro años, cuando sus padres murieron. La misma unión las había impulsado a seguir adelante, ahora todas eran felices y tenían un restaurante próspero. Todo iba bien.  
  
La puerta se corrió y Tae, Okkon y Omasu entraron apresuradas.  
  
-Kaoru, ¿Que te ha pasado? -preguntó Omasu  
  
-Tae nos dijo que te estabas muriendo -dijo Okkon, sumamente preocupada  
  
-Bueno, tal ves exageró un poquito, no me estoy muriendo -Kaoru les sonrío para mostrar que era cierto  
  
-¿Que pasó con el restaurante?, ¿Quien está a cargo? -preguntó Misao  
  
Okkon, Omasu y Tae se miraron entre sí, tratando de encontrar un excusa "decente"  
  
-Bueno, pues... nosotras... cerramos -respondió algo insegura Omasu  
  
-Si, cerramos -secundó Okkon  
  
-Pero todavía falta una hora para cerrar  
  
-Eh... pues... les inventamos algo -respondió Tae nerviosa  
  
-¿Que dijeron? -preguntó Tsubame curiosa, poniendo mas nerviosas a las tres hermanas  
  
-¡Ahhhh! -gritó Omasu traicionada por sus nervios- ¡¡Les dijimos que una invasión de moscas acuáticas había llegado para comerse toda la comida!!  
  
Tsubame, Misao, Megumi y Kaoru las miraron con los ojos cuadrados por la sorpresa, tanto que el cuenco de agua que Tsubame cargaba cayó al piso derramándose por toda la habitación  
  
-¿Que dijeron qué? -preguntó Megumi tratando de calmarse  
  
Misao, Tsubame y Kaoru comenzaron a reírse bajito  
  
-Pero si todos se fueron, Megumi, era lo que queríamos -Okkon intentó calmarla, si bien Tae era la mayor, Megumi era la mas centrada y madura  
  
-Y tendremos suerte si vuelven mañana ¿De donde sacaron eso?  
  
-Ah, bueno -respondió Omasu- Lo sacamos de la última historia de terror que otou-san nos cont  
  
-¿La de las moscas gigantes asesinas que nacen en los lagos y vuelan por toda la ciudad comiendo los cerebros de cuanta persona encuentren? -preguntó Misao  
  
Las tres asintieron  
  
-Esa era mi favorita -comentó Okkon  
  
-La mía también -susurró Megumi  
  
Muy, muy lejos de allí un joven ingresaba malherido en una bonita posada, dejando un fino rastro de sangre tras él. La parte izquierda de su gi estaba destrozada y manchada en sangre, caminaba un poco mas lento de lo normal cubriéndose la herida con la mano. Entró en una pieza donde varios hombres estaban reunidos, él había sido el último en llegar.  
  
-Battousai reportándose, señor Takatsugi  
  
-Por fin lle... -las palabras quedan al aire cuando Takatsugi se a cuenta de la condición de Battousai- Por kami, ¿Que ha pasado?  
  
-No es nada, una pelea que tuve con un miembro del Shinsen-gumi  
  
-Ve a donde Souta para que te atienda esa herida  
  
Battousai asintió y salió con una ligera reverencia. Caminó a lo largo de un corredor interno y entró en una habitación donde un sujeto alto guardaba varias vendas en unos cajones mientras esperaba que unas agujas terminaran de desinfectarse en una pieza de barro con agua colocada al fuego.  
  
-Souta, ¿Podrías atender mi herida? -pidió el joven  
  
-Claro... -Souta voltea y queda sorprendido al ver al joven- Himura-san  
  
Souta le señaló un futón sobre el suelo y le indicó que se sentara y se despojara de su gi, se arrodilló junto a él y comenzó a limpiar la sangre que caía poco a poco de la herida  
  
-Vaya... ¡Esta vez te pasaste! -exclamó el médico- ¿Quien ha logrado herirte de esa forma?  
  
-Un tipo con la cabeza cubierta, del Shinsen-gumi  
  
-Y por lo visto, muy ágil y excelente como espadachín  
  
-Hai  
  
-Mmm... La herida es muy profunda, tendré que coserla...   
  
-Sólo cierrala  
  
-Esta bien, esta bien, no te enojes  
  
-...  
  
-Pero espero que por lo menos ese tipo no esté menos herido que t  
  
-Pude darle en el pecho  
  
-¿Pudiste? ¿Acaso estás perdiendo tu energía? Podemos comprar de esas nuevas barras que están llegando de occidente segun esto son "energéticas" o algo por el estilo  
  
-No las necesito  
  
-Entonces ¿Estás enamorado? Conocí un tipo que se enamoró y por eso siempre se distraía en peleas, decía que la sangre le recordaba los ojos de su novia, pero el amor es un arma de doble filo, mi estimado Himura-san, a los pocos días lo tuve aquí cosiéndole su cabeza al cuerpo porque sus familiares querían enterrarlo "completo". Por estar recordando los ojos de su novia le cortaron la cabeza de un tajo, ¡Sí, señor! Y para acabarla su dizque novia terminó casándose con su mejor amigo, con el que ya se veía desde antes que el tipo fuera asesinado. Mujeres, uno se mata por darles todo y es así como nos corresponden... No creo que hayas alcanzado a ver eso, ¿cuantos años tienes?, ¿17? No, no lo recuerdas por que fue hace mas de 20 años. ¡ah! Cuando yo estaba en la flor de la juventud y acababa de terminar mi instrucción como médico auxiliar... ¡que tiempos aquellos! Recuerdo cuando yo...  
  
-Souta...  
  
-¿Hai, Himura-san?  
  
-Cállate  
  
-Hai, Himura-san  
  
-Y no estoy enamorado  
  
Souta sonrió levemente, antes de seguir cosiendo la herida.  
  
-¡Listo, Himura-san!  
  
-Arigato  
  
Unos pasos alertaron a los dos hombres, segundos después un joven estaba entrando a su pieza, tenía un buen porte e inspiraba elegancia  
  
-He estado buscándole, Battousai -indicó-. Takatsugi-sama ya se ha ido, me ordenó que le dijera que Kogoro-sama desea hablarle.  
  
El joven estiró su mano y le tendió un pequeño sobre a Battousai  
  
-Allí esta la dirección  
  
Battousai asintió, el joven hizo una reverencia y se march  
  
-Cuidate, Himura-san  
  
Battousai asintió y salió de la posada. Andados algunos metros abrió el sobre y leyó su contenido. Suspiró y cerrándolo lo ocultó entre sus ropas. Sus sigilosos pasos lo llevaron hasta un viejo templo semi-destruido. Se detuvo, contemplando atentamente la estructura como si nunca antes hubiese estado allí.  
  
Un monje budista lo recibió con su rostro sonriente.  
  
-Kogoro-sama le está esperando, Battousai -saludó con una inclinación de cabeza que Battousai respondi  
  
-Por aquí -indicó el monje-. Douzo -agregó al ver que no se movía   
  
Ojos dorados miraron fijamente al monje, quién sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda cuando notó la escrutadora mirada del asesino en sí.  
  
-Hai -musitó Battousai mientras avanzaba hacia el monje. Éste asintió y guió al inusual visitante a través de oscuros y derruidos pasillos hasta una pieza casi entera, con varios tatamis destrozados, una vela a medio consumir iluminaba pobremente a un misterioso hombre, sentado sobre un cojín en el centro, dándole un aspecto terrorífico. El monje hizo una reverencia y se alejó de la pieza, no tenía puertas.  
  
-Estoy aquí ¿Deseaba hablarme?  
  
Kogoro levantó levemente la cabeza y con un gesto le indicó el cojín enfrente de él. Battousai pareció dudar un poco pero fue a situarse enfrente de su jefe, colocando la katana a un costado. No llevaba cosigo la wakizashi.  
  
-Te tengo un encargo importante ¿Que te ha pasado? -preguntó señalando su herida  
  
-Un miembro del Shinsen-gumi, bastante bueno diría yo  
  
-¿Estas en condiciones de pelear?  
  
-Si, señor  
  
-Excelente  
  
Kogoro procedió a explicarle el plan, habría una junta de latos cargos que se reunirían para discutir acerca de ciertas maneras occidentales que serían propias adoptar para el gobierno. Battousai y otros seis miembros serían los encargados de asesinarlos. La matanza se llevaría a cabo la noche siguiente en una modesta casa alejada de la provincia. Battousai asintió, las condiciones que se daban facilitaban aún más su misión  
  
-Los he reunido aquí porque el Shogun Yoshinobu me ha pedido seguridad para sus funcionarios -comenzó a hablar Okita, capitán de la primera tropa-, mañana por la tarde, en un punto alejado de aquí se llevará a cabo una importante reunión de funcionarios y nuestro jefe de espías, Yamasaki ha dicho que los Ishinshishi planean una masacre.  
  
-No podrán con nosotros, somos mejores que ellos -replicó un joven soldado  
  
-No subestimes a Battousai, él solo podría acabar con todos ustedes...  
  
Todos miraron atentamente a Kawada, incluso Okita le escuchaba con interés  
  
-He peleado con él esta tarde  
  
-¿Porqué no lo habías mencionado? -preguntó el capitán  
  
-Estaba atacando a uno de nuestros espías y decidí atacarle -continuó, haciendo caso omiso a la interrogante de su superior-, me dejó algo herido pero pude apreciar detalles básicos de su técnica  
  
-¿Y bien?  
  
-Usa la Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, una técnica muy poderosa que sirve para el combate de muchos hombres a la vez, es casi invencible  
  
-Estamos acabados -murmuró otro soldado  
  
-Tal vez no, déjenmelo a m  
  
-Eso es lo que ibamos a hacer desde un principio -susurró un soldado a su compañero  
  
Okita asintió y la reunión se dió por terminada, a la tarde siguiente comenzaría el encuentro.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Próximo capítulo: Afrenta

Holaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Como se la han pasado?? Espero que bien, bueno he aquí la siguiente entrega de "Amor en tiempos de guerra", ¿que tal ha quedado el capi? Espero les haya gustado, no sé porque pero con este fic he cogido unas mañas... total que solo me llega la inspiracion segundos antes de dormir (tendrá que ver que es un dark fic???? -- que estupidez)

TENGO REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARIGATO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nattzumi: pues como ves, aquí esta la continuación. Espero que la hayas disfrutado y me mandas tu opinión, siiiii??? oks nos vemos, chau!!

Gaby (Hyatt: Que bueno que te haya gustado, me pone feliz y contenta jejeje pobre Akahori... pero necesitaba sangre y pues el fue el que estuvo mas cerca XD que sadica jaja, arigato y ja ne!

Naoko LK: u el ego comienza a surtir efecto, la fama comienza a subírseme a la cabeza!! gracias por tu review... sabes? yo tampoco soy muy buena con la historia... así que pss bueno... tal vez le rebaje un poquito... asi las dos nos quedamos felices y contentas no?? jajaja weno arigato y no vemos luego, ciao!!

Angy Himura: en serio mujer, luego luego se nota que eres mexicana XD esas palabritas unicas y exclusivas de nuestro lenguaje (el mexicano, como dijo un amigo jajaja) A mi tambien me encantan estas historias (xq aparece el sexi battousai ¬ ... mio... será solo mio...) mmm.. así que no sabías quien es Kawada, eh?? pos ahora ya lo sabes

Limekamiya: pues que decirte que le atinaste!!! bip, bip!!! tenemos una ganadora!!! Así es niña, Kawada es nada mas y nada menos que Kaoru La trama se está poniendo algo complicada, lo tengo todo planeado (no escrito, pero algo es algo Uu) tmb había pensado en que Kaoru y Kenshin vivieran juntos por algun tiempo pero... bueno, ella es derechista y él es izquierdista, sería demasiado... no sé podría verse como traición y entonces mandarian matar al lindo de Battousai TT pero es que esa idea me gusta mucho... tal vez haga algunos arreglitos y haya una que otra sorpresita... ya verás, sigue leyendo, arigato!! Nos vemos!!

Eso fue todo por hoy

Matta ne! . Blue ningyo


	3. Afrenta

Amor en tiempos de guerra

Capítulo III  
  
= Afrenta  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Kaoru suspiró mientras observaba la lluvia caer, era una mañana fresca y gris. El aguacero había durado toda la noche y todavía arreciaba con fuerza en la mañana.  
  
-Espero que no se esté acercando un huracán -musitó Megumi, detrás de ella  
  
Kaoru dió un respingo, tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dió cuenta de la presencia de Megumi  
  
-¿Desde hace cuanto que estás allí, Megumi? -pregunt  
  
-El tiempo suficiente como para saber que hay algo rondando por tu cabecita  
  
-Solo... pensaba  
  
-Está bien, sigue pensando -Megumi sonrió y se alejó de all  
  
Kaoru volvió a suspirar y se encaminó a la habitación de su hermana menor, Tsubame.  
  
-Hola, Tsu -salud  
  
Tsubame le sonri  
  
-Tu ropa ya está casi lista, sólo me falta terminar de coser esto  
  
-Arigato, Tsu-chan  
  
Kaoru sonrió y dió la vuelta para salir, Tsubame la llamó.  
  
-Kaoru, quisiera saber...  
  
-¿Porqué hago lo que hago? -terminó Kaoru por ella  
  
-Bueno, si  
  
-Porque tengo fe en mis ideales y en la paz que ha prevalecido durante tanto tiempo. Creo que debemos seguir con nuestras tradiciones y no olvidarnos de nuestras costumbres, que es lo que los patriotas buscan.  
  
-Pero... tantas muertes...  
  
El rostro de Kaoru se ensombreci  
  
-Son sacrificios, Tsu, en estos momentos no lo entiendes, pero en un futuro, sabrás de lo que te hablo  
  
-Aún así... las cosas no se resuelven con violencia ¿Como puede llegar una paz si se la busca con guerra y sangre de inocentes? -Tsubame bajo la cabeza- Eso, para mí, no es más que opresión al más debil  
  
Kaoru la miró, un trueno se escuchó a lo lejos  
  
-Cada quien tiene su forma de pensar, Tsubame  
  
-Bien. Sólo te digo... que te cuides  
  
Kaoru se incorporó y salió de la habitación. Tsubame la había hecho reflexionar.  
  
---------------------  
  
La lluvía no había amainado, y ahora gruesas gotas caían sobre las cabezas de aquellos hombres, empapándolos y disminuyendo su campo de visión. Estaban apostados tras los árboles que rodeaban la modesta casa esperando pacientes la señal convenida, un agudo silbido que los pondría al ataque. Hace tiempo que el sol dormía y ellos aprovechaban las profundas sombras para mimetizarse con su entorno.  
  
Un joven con el rostro oculto por una horrible máscara atisbaba por entre las ramas, atento al movimiento de los sámurais que caminaban con aire desprocupado fuera del punto de encuentro, no había rastro del Battousai. Si alguien hubiese podido ver bajo su máscara, verían que su ceño se fruncía con disgusto ¿Acaso Battousai no se encontraba allí? Negó con la cabeza tratando de distinguir la realidad, el Battousai TENÍA que estar allí. Matarlo era el mayor anhelo de Kawada Token.  
  
Dentro, los funcionarios discutían algo nerviosos, la perspectiva de ser asaltados y asesinados por miembros del Shinsen-gumi no les atraía en lo absoluto. Él lo sabía y por eso se encontraba allí, pero las frecuentes miradas dirigidas hacia él, lo incomodaban. Sabía que parte de su turbación también se debía a su presencia en la habitación, pero si querían salir vivos tendrían que resignarse.  
  
Por encima del interminable murmullo, captó un ruido sordo. Prestó más atención, pero sus compañeros seguían paseando por los límites de la casa, de todas formas, si algo llegara pasar (y esto era inevitable), hubieran dado la alarma. Volvió a recargar su cabeza sobre el muro, la cual había erguido al detectar el peligro, sabía que no podía tomar las cosas tan a la ligera, pero empezaba a dudar de sí mismo.  
  
Pasaron varios minutos, el ruido sordo volvía a escucharse por tercera vez pero no había señales de la alarma, comenzaba a inquietarse. Cuando el ruido se escuchó otra vez, su inquietud ya era evidente: su mano algo sudorosa asía con fuerza la vaina de su katana, presentía el peligro en el aire, pero aún podía ver a sus compañeros caminar a través del delgado papel de arroz. ¿Que estaba pasando allá afuera?  
  
"Un poco más y todos habrán sido asesinados" -pensó Okita  
  
Movió un poco la mano hacia un lugar visible metros adelante, indicando que otro enemigo se acercaba. Fue demasiado rápido: un destello que produjo una katana, el cuerpo al caer, la lluvia que robaba y dispersaba la sangre derramada y un hombre que salía de entre el bosque para reemplazar al que había muerto. ¿Tenía sentido? Si, la élite Shinsen comenzaba a infiltrarse en el campo enemigo.  
  
Kawada observaba expectante, ninguna señal del battousai. Las velas, que alumbraban la casa, estaban posicionadas en lugares clave que impedían que los intrusos pudieran observar las siluetas del interior, y causando el efecto contrario en los que se encontraban adentro. Estaba impaciente por comenzar la pelea. Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dió cuenta que un Ishinshishi los había descubierto y había sonado la alarma. Escuchó el silbido, la señal que indicaba el principio de una interesante y sangrienta afrenta.  
  
Battousai salió corriendo al escuchar la alarma, demasiado tarde comprendió lo que pasaba, pero no tuvo tiempo de regañarse. Desenvainó la espada y se lanzó al ataque.  
  
Sangre escarlata saltó al aire, salpicando el rostro de Battousai, quien de un certero Sou Ryu Sen apagó la vida de los oponentes que lo rodeaban en un intento por acabar con él.  
  
Los Ishin Shishi que aún quedaban con vida, estaban centrados por completo en la batalla contra los Shinsen, quienes los superaban en número. Kawada observó atentamente los movimientos del Battousai, dejó que sus compañeros se enfrentaran con los otros. Pero Battousai... Battousai moriría bajo el filo de su espada.  
  
Se dirigió hacia él lentamente, ni siquiera le importó ver que los funcionarios que debían morir esa noche estuvieran escapando por la parte de atrás, la que aún no había sido tomada. Desenvainó su espada y la luna pudo admirar su reflejo que brillaba en la afilada hoja. Los dorados ojos de Battousai se posaron en Kawada, ver su apariencia no lo inmutó nada, silenciosamente y con una mirada, ambos se lanzaron rápidamente al ataque.  
  
Sus espadas se cruzaron, restallando a cada ataque interceptado, resonando con furia cuando ambos aceros se encontraban. Un movimiento rápido y Kawada saltó para evitar una estocada de parte de Battousai, éste hizo girar su espada por encima de su cabeza para enterrarla con fuerza en el pecho de Kawada.  
  
Los ojos de Battousai brillaron con sorpresa, no sólo su ataque fue repelido sino que, además, Kawada le había alcanzado a herir en el hombro izquierdo, con un excelente ataque lateral mientras giraba en el aire. Battousai retrocedió al tiempo que Kawada caía limpiamente enfrente de él. Un pequeño corte en sus ropas, a la latura de su pecho, indicaba que muy apenas había alcanzado a esquivarlo.  
  
Ninguno de los dos era consciente del mundo que les rodeaba, dos de los seis funcionarios que se habían reunido, yacían en medio de un charco de sangre, a varios metros de su respectiva cabeza. Unos cantos Ishin shinshi lograron escapar al comprender que no podrían contra el Shinsen-gumi, mientras que el resto descansaba sumidos en el Sueño Eterno. Ahora Battousai y Kawada eran el centro de atención de los muchos shinsen sobrevivientes, que tenían preparadas sus espadas en caso de que Kawada perdiera la batalla junto con su vida. Sabían que no debían intervenir antes.  
  
Pero los ojos dorados estaban fijos en Kawada, y éste miraba con apresión a Battousai, como incitándolo a atacar sin discreción. Y, súbitamente, el ataque comenzó otra vez, la lluvia caía con insistencia sobre ellos, reduciendo posibilidades. Pero para los dos expertos espadachines, tanto la lluvia, como el tiempo, los tenía sin cuidado.  
  
La lluvia seguía cayendo con insistencia, formando cataratas al deslizarse sobre los tejados de las casas, incluido el Aoiya. Tsubame observaba el cielo atentamente, las gruesas nubes grises infestaban el firmamento, pero eso no impedía que la luna brillara majestuosa esa noche. En realidad, Tsubame observaba fijamente la luna, como esperando encontrar en ella algún alivio a sus preocupaciones.  
  
-¿Prediciendo de nuevo, Tsu-chan?  
  
Tsubame se volteó sorprendida, la vivaz mirada de Misao le sonreía juguetona.  
  
-No te burles, Misao -le respondió Tsubame frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo-. Realmente creo.  
  
-No me burlo, he visto que realmente puedes hacerlo. También creo.  
  
-¿En serio? -preguntó Tsubame perspicaz- Entonces ¿Por que te la pasas burlándote de mí?  
  
-Pues porque no quiero que las demás se burlen de mi -respondió, como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del mundo  
  
-Gracias por ese "gran" apoyo -murmuró Tsubame sarcástica  
  
-¡Nah..! No tienes por que agradecérmelo -exclamó Misao, palmeando el hombro de una molesta Tsubame  
  
-...  
  
-Y bueno ¿Que tenemos hoy en el cielo? -preguntó Misao, ahuecando sus manos para ver a través de la espesa lluvia  
  
-Algo malo va a pasar  
  
Misao parecía confudida, y seguía escudriñando el cielo infestado de nubes detalladamente  
  
-Pero si sólo se ve la luna -replicó-, ¿Como puedes saberlo?, ¿No se necesitan también las estrellas?... Y para acabarla, está lloviendo ¿Eso no afecta la predicción?  
  
-La luna es más que suficiente, hay un halo rojo rodeando a la luna... peligro inminente  
  
-¿Kaoru? -preguntó Misao débilmente  
  
Tsubame bajó la cabeza apesadumbrada.  
  
-Espero que no  
  
Y siguió observando la luna, misma que alumbraba una pelea ininterrumpida.  
  
Kawada estaba herido, el dragon de nueve cabezas de Battousai lo había diezmado considerablemente pero, por lo menos, Battousai no estaba mejor que él. Ambos jadeaban profusamente, el agua que caía del cielo limpiaba la sangre que manaba de sus heridas, formando delicados ríos escarlata a sus pies.  
  
Kawada se puso en posición de ataque, abservó como Battousai tomaba una pose de defensa y corriendo rápidamente hacia él, dió un salto y atacó a Battousai; ataque que el pelirrojo asesino contrarrestró desenvainando rápidamente su espada por encima de su cabeza y restallando su espada contra la de Kawada.  
  
La fuerza del golpe impulsó a Kawada hacia atras, era el turno de Battousai para asestar un golpe mortal a su capaz enemigo. Kawada no esperó el ataque y se lanzó hacia adelante al mismo tiempo que Battousai. Un brillo plateado relampagueó y ambos contricantes, quedaron de espaldas en la pose final de su respectiva técnica. ¿Quién caería primero?  
  
Con un suave tintineo, una parte la hoja de la espada de Kawada se desprendió y cayó al suelo. La lluvia fue amainando hasta cesar, y las estrellas pudieron al fin brillar junto a la luna magestuosa. Un terrible silencio pesó sobre todos allí, Battousai giró sobre sus talones y observó la delgada silueta de Kawada espaldas a él, empuñar una katana, ahora inservible. Comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia su enemigo, listo para lanzar su último golpe y apagar para siempre la vida de Kawada.  
  
Un furioso murmullo se extendió a todo su alrededor y su mente se despejó, había olvidado por completo que todos los demás miembros del Shinsen-gumi lo rodeaba. Detuvo sus pasos y por el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a percibir el destello de las katanas enemigas. Battousai pasó una mirada rápida evaluando su posición, había varios heridos y uno que otro inmovilizado, pero la mayoría ilesos. Tenía que pensar rápido, aún armado con su técnica especial no podría vencerlos a todos, tenía que reconocer que le quedaban muy pocas fuerzas y Kawada le había herido muy gravemente. No quedaba otra opción.  
  
Actuando lo más rápidamente que podía, encontró un punto débil en la barrera humana y se dirigió hacia ella velozmente empuñando su espada. El cambio tan brusco operado en él, los sorprendió y Battousai, aprovechado esos instantes de estupefacción saltó limpiamente y se internó en el bosque antes de que sus enemigos pudieran hacer algo para evitarlo.  
  
Defraudados consigo mismo por haber dejado escapar a Battousai, se acercaron a su compañero herido que seguía de pie en el claro, empuñando su espada rota. Kawada giró bruscamente y sin dar explicaciones también se internó en el bosque.  
  
El cielo despejado comenzaba a clarear cuando Kaoru llegó a las puertas del Aoiya, venía empapada, pensativa, cojeando y con un bulto oscuro chorreando agua rosa bajo su brazo. El yukata que traía puesto presentaba nítidas manchas color carmín. Caminó por el corredor alegrándose de que sus hermanas aún estuviesen dormidas, no le apetecía hablar con ellas en ese momento.  
  
Entró en su cuarto, arrojó el bulto oscuro a una cesta de mimbre y se dirigió al baño llevando consigo vendas y la pomada especial que Megumi usaba para curar sus heridas. Cerró las puertas tras de sí y se recostó en ellas suspirando audiblemente. Apenas y podía moverse, aunque tenía el umbral del dolor bastante alto, le costaba trabajo respirar sin que su rostro hiciese un gesto de dolor.  
  
Se sentó lentamente y comenzó a lavar con cuidado sus heridas, haciendo gestos de dolor cada vez que presionaba mas fuerte de lo debido. Una vez que estuvieron limpias, tomó un poco de la pomada y comenzó a untarla en su piel, masageando suavemente. Dió un suspiro de alivio al notar sus efectos anestésicos, poco a poco el dolor desaparecía. Dejó reposar la pomada y esperar a que fuera totalmente absorbida, después, comenzó a vendarse. Tenía mucho sueño y los párpados le pesaban tanto... Un grito hizo que abriera los ojos, se levantó corriendo y fue hacia donde los gritos se escuchaban, quedándose petrificada de terror ante la visión que ante sus ojos se presentaba. La pieza principal de su casa estaba bañada en sangre, Okkon y Tae estaban en un rincón, con horribles golpes y heridas, ambas abrazaban inconscientemente a una Tsubame que sollozaba. Misao estaba tirada desangrándose en el piso, los ojos blancos y la cara descompuesta en un gesto de terror. No se veía rastro de Megumi ni Omasu, pero parte del kimono de la primera y un bandita de la segunda, se encontraban en medio de la pieza, manchadas de sangre, justo a lo pies de un hombre que sostenía a su madre por el cabello y que tenía puesta su katana sobre su cuello. Ella al verla, hizo un esfuezo supremo por hablar:  
  
-Corre... vete...  
  
El hombre rió estrepitosamente mientras gruesas lagrimas corrían por el rostro de su madre.  
  
-Kaoru... Kaoru  
  
Kaoru abrió los ojos.  
  
-¿Estás bien? -el inocente rostro de Misao se apareció en su campo de visión, estaba algo preocupada, pero sonreía y no tenía sangre.  
  
Misao la ayudó a incorporarse y parpadeó mientras miraba a su alrededor. Se había quedado dormida en el baño.  
  
-¿Que ha pasado? -esta vez era Megumi quien preguntaba  
  
Kaoru recordó su sueño y se estremeció. Una pequeña lagrimita cayó al piso.  
  
-Soñé con la noche en que papá y mamá murieron  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Siguiente capítulo: Extrañas sensaciones, un misterio llamado Kenshin  
  
¿Ya tienen una idea de que se va a tratar el sig capi? jejejeje  
Lamento mucho la tradanza, en serio, pero hubo problemas con mi compu (esta obsoleta), con el internet (olvidamos pagarlo Uu), con mi tiempo (me fui de vacas por dos semanas) y con fanfiction (no me funionaba el documente manager, así que no podía subirlos)

Disculpen por no responder sus reviews, prometo contestarlos en el próximo capitulo, oki?

Arigato a todas!!!

Matta ne! . Blue ningyo


	4. Extrañas sensaciones, un misterio llamad...

Amor en tiempos de guerra Capítulo IV  
  
= Extrañas sensaciones, un misterio llamado Kenshin  
  
-Kaoru... ¡Kaoruuuuuuuuuuuu!  
  
-¡Adiós Tae! -gritó Kaoru mientras se alejaba corriendo calle arriba  
  
-Oh, Kaoru -murmuró Tae con el ceño fruncido-. Bien, ¡Pero tendrás doble trabajo!  
  
Kaoru se alejaba corriendo y a Tae no le quedó más remedio que sonreír y regresar a la cocina del restaurante mientras negaba con la cabeza. Ese día era su turno para preparar la comida.  
  
El sol se erguía autoritario en el celeste firmamento, iluminando con su calidez los rincones más oscuros. Kaoru caminó alegremente por un sendero, hacía diez días de su encuentro casi mortal con Battousai y la mayoría de sus heridas y moretones habían desaparecido. No había vuelto a saber de él. Cerró los ojos y sacudió su cabeza, tratando de alejar a Battousai de su mente. Había amanecido de muy buen humor y no quería que un asesino loco y psicótico echara a perder su día.  
  
Caminando a paso firme, pronto llegó a la plaza, donde docenas de comerciantes se ganaban el pan de cada día gracias a la venta de sus mercancías. Kaoru paseó de uno en uno buscando algo interesentante... y lo que necesitaba comprar. La cestita de mimbre bajo su brazo se balanceaba de un lado a otro, como pidiéndole que fuera usada.  
  
-¡Venga aquí, bella señorita! -clamaba un comerciante-. Tenemos todo lo que busca: obis de fabulosos colores, broches con exóticas flores, telas finas y... ¡Maquillaje!  
  
Kaoru sonrió y se acercó interesada. El comerciante tenía razón, había muchas cosas que despertaban la codicia de Kaoru. Inmediatamente su vista se posó en un moño color azul, el comerciante se dió cuenta y se lo pasó para que lo viera mejor. Era de una tela muy fina que se deslizaba al contacto entre sus largos dedos. A Kaoru le pareció estar tocando un sólido hecho líquido. Dudó un poco y luego se lo pasó por el pelo, haciéndose una coleta.  
  
-¿Cuanto cuesta? -pregunt  
  
-1500 yens, señorita -contestó el comerciante, y al ver la cara de susto de Kaoru añadió-. Es una tela muy, muy fina, de ahí su valor  
  
Kaoru miró el moño y suspiró. Una hora más tarde salía con su cestita llena de comestibles, una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y la delicada tela del moño azul ondeando en lo alto de una negra cascada de cabello. Estaba infantilmente feliz: tenía un moño nuevo y sus hermanas no.  
  
De regreso a casa tomó un camino diferente, esos últios días había estado tan ocupada que no tuvo tiempo de salir a "explorar" totalmente los cambios que había tenido su ciudad durante su larga ausencia. Encontró un camino de baldosas que no recordaba y con una juguetona sonrisa para sí, se adentró en él. El camino era muy alegre, diversas y hermosas flores lo salpicaban de color, bonitas y delicadas mariposas volaban por encima de ellas, alimentándose del dulce nectar de las flores. Era una visión magnífica.  
  
El camino de baldosas pronto la llevó hasta un templo apenas acabado de construir. Cruzó un gran puente que cruzaba por encima de un riachuelo artificial con grandes peces que nadaban presurosos y entró en el patio principal del templo. En esos momentos estaba vacío, pero escuchó algunos cantos amortiguados por la distancia. Comprendiendo que los monjes se hallaban en oración, decidió retirarse. Retrocedió hasta la puerta y fue cuando advirtió algo que no había visto antes: un enorme cartelón que anunciaba un festival para dos días después. Kaoru sonrió feliz y pensó que sería bueno que ella y todas sus hermanas asistieran al festival en aquél templo nuevo.  
  
Llegó al Aoiya a media tarde, jadeando, cansada pero sumamente feliz. Entró por la pequeña y casi invicible puerta trasera. Fue a su habitación, se pasó un pañuelo húmedo por el cuello para refrescarse y después caminó en dirección a la cocina, Misao fue la primera en percatarse de su llegada y la recibió con saltos y gritos, que varios de los clientes de restaurante giraron la cabeza en dirección a la cocina para ver si podían distinguir la causa del alboroto.  
  
-¡Wauuuu! ¡Que bonito moño! ¿Me lo prestas un ratito?  
  
Kaoru sonrió y se quitó el moño, su larga cabellera cayó como cascada, Misao tomó el moño con emoción contenida y comenzó a acariciar la suave tela con sus dedos.  
  
-¿Lo compraste en la plaza?, ¿Cuanto te costó? -Misao la bombardeó con preguntas  
  
-Si, me costó.. -Kaoru bajó la voz y se acercó al oído de su hermanita-.. No le digas a Tae o se enojará -Misao asintió-. Me costó 1500 yens  
  
-¿¿Naniiiiiiii??  
  
-¡Shhhhh! -siseó Kaoru mientras tapaba la boca de Misao con sus manos, Misao asintió brevemente y Kaoru liberó su boca.  
  
-Pero -la voz de Misao era apenas un murmullo-. ¡¡Es demasiado dinero para un simple moño!!  
  
-Ya lo se -replicó Kaoru-. ¡Pero era demasiado bonito!  
  
Misao puso los ojos en blanco y se la llevo arrastrando... después de todo Kaoru tenía que empezar el doble trabajo que Tae le había impuesto.  
  
Un nuevo día, una nueva mañana fresca y agradable, el sol apenas comenzaba a despuntar, por la ciudad semi-oscura corría una suave brisa que juguetonamente agitó los negros cabellos de Kaoru al salir por la puerta principal del Aoiya. Suspiró feliz y caminó lentamente sin rumbo fijo, sus hermanas despertarían en unos momentos y encontrarían una nota suya en su habitación en la que avisaba que se ausentaría del restaurante por el resto del día, que ya volvería antes del anochecer, que ya sabía que tendría que hacer trabajo triple y que no tenían por qué preocuparse. Había disfrutado tanto su "excursión" del día anterior que decidió seguir mirando por ahí. Después de meditar un poco, decidió dirigir sus pasos al lago que se encontraba en el centro de un bosque cercano. El lugar era solitario y pacífico: el sitio ideal para relajarse y respirar tranquilidad.  
  
La fresca brisa que corría y chocaba contra su rostro le despertó de un sueño intranquilo, parpadeó un par de veces y luego recordó por que había pasado la noche recostado contra un árbol: la noche anterior fue llamado a realizar cierto trabajo y al terminar había pasado por aquel bosque, quedándose hipnotizado al ver la danza del agua en el tranquilo lago. Levantó la mirada al cielo, viendo cómo comenzaba a pasar del rosa al anaranjado y pensó que era una bonita mañana y que debía aprovecharla. Se incorporó lentamente con un leve gemido, y se dirigió al lago -el cual se encontraba frente a él- para mojarse la cara y beber un poco de agua. Regresó al árbol y tomando la capa que se le había deslizado del cuerpo al levantarse la pasó por sus hombros, ocultando su cabeza y espada. Era muy temprano para que alguna persona se cruzase en su camino y menos en aquella solitaria parte del bosque, aún así era mejor ser precavido, que nadie le reconociera y armara un escándalo; además, oculto bajo la capa podía pasear por la ciudad y por entre sus habitantes... podía sentirse cómo una persona normal.  
  
Kaoru no recordaba que era día festivo y por esa razón le extrañó ver que los puestecitos que populaban la plaza no hubiesen madrugado. La plaza parecía exageradamente grande sin aquellos mercaderes anunciando las ofertas del día. La brisa arreció y Kaoru se abrazó frotándose los brazos con fuerza, arrepintiéndose de no haber traído un kimono más grueso. Pétalos de cerezo bailaban a sus alrededor, dándole la sensación de encontrarse en medio de una nevada rosada. Era una sensación agradable. Una flor perfecta cayó en su mano, Kaoru la miró y con una tímida sonrisa en los labios se la colocó detrás de su oreja. Ahora, por alguna razón, se sentía especial.  
  
Las nubes destiladas en color se reflejaban en las tranquilas aguas del lago produciendo una visión realmente hermosa. Battousai observaba los reflejos dorados del sol en el agua, era una visión que le provocaba anhelo y nostalgia. Añoraba encontrar la felicidad, no para Japón, ni para el gobierno o sus habitantes; añoraba encontrar su felicidad. Se obligó a apartar su mirada del lago y encaminarse hacia su posada, tenía cosas que hacer. Giró sobre sus talones, dándole la espalda al lago y se internó en el bosque sorteando árboles y pequeños arbustos. Y entonces, al rodear un árbol particularmente grueso, tropezó con ella. Sus rápidos instintos le dijeron que actuara y tomó por la cintura a la joven antes de que cayera al suelo, la pequeña y perfecta sakura que adornaba su cabello se desprendió y cayó al suelo. Fue entonces cuando levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos azules más profundos y el rostro más bello que jamás había visto.  
  
Kaoru miraba con sorpresa a la persona delante suyo que había evitado su caída. No podía verle el rostro, pero sabía que era un hombre por la forma en que la sostenía y por la fuerza de aquellos brazos. No sabía porqué pero una sensación deliciosa se extendía por todo su cuerpo al contacto de la mano del hombre en su cintura. Un ligero rubor cubrió su rostro, el hombre pareció notarlo porque la soltó inmediatamente y murmuró una disculpa, que hizo que Kaoru se sonrojara aún mas.  
  
Battousai no podía dejar de mirar a esa bella joven, haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol comenzó a voltearse para proseguir con su camino. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, como recórdandole que seguía allí... y que aún no se le había usado. Trató de reprimirse, después de todo, él era un asesino... no podía permitirse el lujo de descuidar su corazón so riesgo de dañarlo, o peor aún de perderlo. Por esa razón, se había apartado de la humanidad, actuando entre las sombras, como el maldito demonio que era; por eso y por que la gente huía asustada con sólo percibir su presencia. Por primera vez en su vida, deseó ser otra persona: al diablo con la paz que buscaba para su país, en esos momentos sólo deseaba ser una persona normal y seguir al lado de la muchacha. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si de ese modo pudiera apartar esas extrañas sensaciones de su cabeza. Sintió un jalón en su capa. Contuvo la respiración, su corazón volvió a palpitar violentamente. Volteó. Ahí estaba ella, mirándole, con la duda sus enormes ojos azules. Y sonrió, con la sonrisa más bella y sincera que pudiera existir. Battousai sentía su corazón contra la garganta, él, el más grande y despiadado de los asesinos, quedó desarmado ante aquella sonrisa y supo que había perdido su vida.  
  
Kaoru no sabía que hacer, así que sonrió. Sintió un revuelo bajo la capa del hombre, donde debería estar su cabeza. Por alguna razón, comenzó a sentir el hormigueo de los nervios por todo su cuerpo. No sabía que hacer, se sentía incómoda... ¡Por kami! Si estaba quedándose "medio prendada" de un tipo que no conocía, que podía tener malas intenciones (claro, puedo despacharlo si intenta tocarme, pensó con malicia), y que encima, ocultaba su rostro y su cuerpo con una horrible y desgastada capa color marrón ¿Que hombre "bien" se ocultaba de la vista de los demás?.. pero un misterioso magnetismo hacia que se quedase allí, paralizada sin más.  
  
Battousai comenzó a ponerse nervioso, ella seguía mirándole con sus grandes ojos impregnados de inocencia, un débil escalofrío recorrió su columna y, súbitamente, sintió miedo. Una cálida sensación comenzó a acariciar su corazón... y se recordó que él era un asesino, un demonio surgido de las sombras, que si esa chica tan hermosa supiera quiés era en realidad... La cálida sensación se enfrió, la estabilidad y la cordura regresaron a su fría mente y por su bien (más que por el de la linda muchacha) dió la vuelta y se marchó.  
  
Kaoru estaba confundida ¿El tipo ese se iba?, Así... ¿Sin más? No, él la había ayudado y ahora ella tenía que agradecerle. Además... la curiosidad la carcomía, deseaba saber quien era ese enigmático personaje y ¿Que mejor forma de saberlo que preguntrarselo? Sin pensarlo corrió la poca distancia que los separaba y le tocó el hombro, él se volvió tan rápidamente que Kaoru se sobresaltó.  
  
Se quedó mirándola (o eso le pareció a ella) como preguntándole el porqué lo detenía.  
  
-Yo... quería darte las gracias -murmuró Kaoru con timidez  
  
-Aceptadas -dijo él y se dió la vuelta. Kaoru comenzó a desesperarse.  
  
-Espera  
  
Battousai se detuvo.  
  
-Yo... hace poco que llegué a esta ciudad y... me gustaría saber si podrías mostrármela t  
  
Battousai se agitó.  
  
-La gente comenzará a hablar si te ve paseando con alguien vestido como yo  
  
Pero Kaoru no se iba a dar por vencida. Tenía mucha curiosidad.  
  
-A mí no me importa lo que diga la gente... además podrías quitarte esa fea capa  
  
-¡NO! -rugió él luego, viendo la cara de Kaoru, añadió tratando de componerse-. A mí me gusta  
  
-Bueno, si no quieres que la gente te vea podemos pasear por este bosque  
  
-Podrías hablarme de la ciudad y luego yo podría ir a visitarla  
  
-Yo...  
  
Kaoru sonrió y sin más reparos tomó lo que parecía ser su brazo y lo arrastró con ella hacia el lago...  
  
-¡Ahhhhhhhh!  
  
-¿Qué sucede Tae? -preguntó Megumi, entrando a toda prisa  
  
-¡Es Kaoru!  
  
-¿Que pasa con Kaoru? -preguntó Megumi frunciendo el entrecejo  
  
-¡Se ha ido! ¡Otra vez!  
  
-Ya le darás más trabajo... -dijo mientras salía del cuarto de Kaoru  
  
-¡Y eso es aparte! ¡La muy cínica ha escrito que sabe que tendrá más trabajo!... ¿Megumi? ¿Me estas escuchando? ¡Megumi, sabes que odio que me dejes hablando sola!  
  
-Lo que pasa es que exageras -replicó Tsubame encogiendo los hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto  
  
-¡Tu también estás en mi contra! ¿Quien más? -exclamó histérica mientras retrocedía  
  
-Tae.. vas a chocar con...  
  
Misao y Tae cayeron al suelo. Misao se llevó la peor parte porque sirvió de amortiguador a la caída de Tae.  
  
-¡Oye! -exclamó Misao molesta- ¡Ten más cuidado!  
  
-¡Tú! ¡Lo sabía, todas están conspirando contra mí! -Tae se alejó chillando como loca por todo el pasillo  
  
-¿Que le pasa? -preguntó Misao, desconcertada  
  
-Demasiado estrés  
  
El sol estaba ya en lo más alto del cielo, Kaoru y Battousai descansaban bajo un gran árbol, aprovechando la frescura de su sombra para protegerse del calor del sol. Platicaban. Platicaban acerca de todo y de nada.  
  
-Entonces aquí naciste, yo también, pero tuve que irme por... ciertos asuntos  
  
-¿Y porqué ha regresado, Kaoru-dono?  
  
-Quería visitar a mis hermanas -Kaoru bajó la cabeza, su rostro se ensombreció-. Ellas son las única familia que me queda. -se irguió con una sonrisa en sus labios- ¿Que hay de la tuya?  
  
Battousai la miró. Ella y él compartían una singular afinidad. Cada vez gustaba más de la copañía de Kaoru.  
  
-Mis padres murieron cuando era muy pequeño, fue una epidemia, arrasó con toda la aldea.  
  
La sonrisa de Kaoru se esfumó, le miró compadecida.  
  
-Vaya... que triste. Lo siento mucho  
  
-Una caravana que pasaba por ahí me recogió...  
  
Kaoru abrió los ojos con interés.  
  
-¿Vivías con ellos?  
  
-No  
  
-¿Solo?  
  
Battousai negó con la cabeza. Kaoru ladeó la cabeza desconcertada  
  
-¿Entonces?  
  
-Lo siento Kaoru-dono, no puedo decirle eso y no quiero mentirle  
  
-Si no me lo quieres decir, no te preguntaré más -dijo, en un tono que denotaba que quería seguir insistiendo  
  
-Se que no lo cumplir  
  
Kaoru frunció el entrecejo.  
  
-Pues puedo intentarlo  
  
-Está atardeciendo, ¿No se preocuparán sus hermanas?  
  
-Probablemente, Tae está histérica  
  
-Mencionó que sus hermanas eran su única familia, si no le molesta que le pregunte ¿Que pasó con sus padres?  
  
Battousai deseaba con toda su alma, que él o sus compañeros asesinos no tuviesen nada que ver con la muerte de los padres de Kaoru. Se sentiría culpable. Ella era la única persona con la que había podido hablar decentemente, de persona a persona; no de asesino a víctima. Claro que ella no sabía quien era él. Una pregunta rondaba su mente y podía con ella: Si Kaoru supiera su identidad ¿Seguiría hablándole como una persona normal?, ¿O huiría asustada de él?  
  
-Fue horrible -respondió ella con la voz entrecortada  
  
Una punzada cruzó como rayo el cuerpo de Battousai.  
  
-No está obligada a contarme...  
  
Kaoru sacudió la cabeza.  
  
-Fue hace cuatro años, cuando tenía sólo 12. Era de noche y yo estaba dormida, unos gritos horribles me despertaron. Fui corriendo hacia el origen de los gritos... y... era horrible, la pieza principal estaba bañada en sangre, la pequeña Tsubame estaba encogida en un rincón, sollozando, envuelta en el abrazo protector de Okkon y Tae, ellas estaban inconscientes: con su cuerpo semidesnudo cubierto de golpes y heridas. Misao estaba también allí, tirada en el piso, con los ojos en blanco y su boca abierta por el horror. No estaban ni Megumi ni Omasu, pero había trozos de su ropa desperdigados por el suelo. Entonces.. -una lagrimita rodó por sus mejillas, pero continuó-. Entonces vi a mi madre... y también a él, sujetaba a mi madre por el cabello y llevaba una katana en la mano que apoyaba sobre el cuello de mi madre. Ella me vió y a duras penas me dijo que huyera... pero yo- yo no podía. Estaba paralizada por el miedo, el hombre también me vió y comenzó a reir fuertemente mientras degollaba a mi madre enfrente de mí. Grité. Corrí. Estaba llorando cuando salí de la casa y llegué al patio. Allí había otro hombre, -un gesto de ira reemplazó la tristeza que antes descansaba en el rostro de Kaoru- ese... demonio... estaba sentado y- y silbaba frente al cuerpo de mi padre, mas allá vi a mis hermanas, estaban atadas y amordazadas, desmayadas. No pude soportarlo, salí corriendo de allí mientras escuchaba la horrible risa del hombre en mis oídos, tropezé con un policía. El me vió tan trastornada que me acompañó a casa. Pero los ladrones ya se habían ido, afortunadamente todas las heridas físicas de mis hermanas pudieron curarse... pero fue horrible, desde entonces hemos vivido solas.  
  
Kaoru terminó de hablar y enterró sus rostro entre sus rodillas.  
  
-Yo... lo siento mucho  
  
Kaoru lo miró.  
  
-Olvídalo... fue hace mucho tiempo. Ahora estamos muy bien y somos felices. Hemos salido adelante y todo por permanecer unidas.  
  
-... No se me ocurre nada para decirle  
  
-Entonces no digas nada -Kaoru sonrió y siguió platicándole del restaurante que tenían.  
  
Battousai sonrió, le agradaba su compañía. No era como las otras mujeres, ella era... especial. Su belleza, su cabello, su aroma y esos ojos, todo en ella era especial. Y eso le gustaba.  
  
Kaoru seguía parlotendo alegremente, olvidada la tristeza y su tragedia. Era parte del pasado y no podía cambiarlo, tenía que adaptarse. Battousai la escuchaba con gusto, su angelical voz era un arrullo para él. Levantó la mirada y descubrió la primera estrella de la noche titilando solitaria en la profunda oscuridad. A su lado, Kaoru dejó de hablar y le miraba, señaló la estrella.  
  
-Debes pedir un deseo -susurró cerca de él la voz de Kaoru  
  
-¿Un deseo? -parecía confundido- ¿Porqué?  
  
-Si pides un deseo a la primera estrella de la noche, se te cumplirá -explicó sonriendo  
  
-¿Y porqué yo debo hacerlo?  
  
-Baka... pues porque tu la viste primero  
  
-Entonces pida un deseo por mí, Kaoru-dono  
  
Kaoru le miró algo dubitativa y luego volvió a sonreír. Colocó sus manos sobre su corazón y cerró los ojos. Battousai observó como sus labios se movían ligeramente, pronunciando palabras mudas de deseo. La miró así y gabó su grácil figura, la manera en que sus cabellos se peinaban con la brisa, la manera en que siempre sonreía, haciéndole pensar que las lagrimas jamás habían tocado sus ojos...  
  
-¿Puedo preguntarle que deseo pidió, Kaoru-dono?  
  
-No, entonces no se cumplirá. Mira que oscuro está, debo irme ya  
  
-Si me lo permite, la acompañaré a su casa  
  
-Claro -hizo un pequeña pausa y añadió-. Ahora que lo pienso, no me has dicho tu nombre  
  
-Lo siento, pero no puedo decírselo  
  
-¿Porqué no? Yo ya te dí el mío  
  
Ahora caminaban por las oscuras calles, iluminadas tan solo por el lejano resplanor de la luna.  
  
-No debe saber mi identidad  
  
Kaoru lo miró extrañada, pero comprendió que tampoco en ese tema debía insistir. Siguieron caminando y la brisa nocturna aumento su intensidad. Kaoru lanzaba miradas furtivas con la esperanza de que el viento descubriera el rostro del hombre que la había cautivado.  
  
La brisa se colaba por entre los pliegues de su delgado kimono y comenzó a tiritar, sentía frío. Battousai se dió cuenta de eso. La tomó por los hombros y le pidió que lo acopañara a los límites de una oscura calleja. Kaoru lo siguió desconcertada. Se detuvieron. Battousai levantó una mano, descubierta por el lento deslizar de la capa.  
  
-Esto es para usted Kaoru-dono  
  
Abrió la mano, era una perfecta flor de cerezo.  
  
-La que adornaba su cabello se le cayó. Acepte esta, por favor.  
  
Kaoru asintió y mansamente dejó que las manos de él acariciaran su cabello, bajo la excusa de colocar la flor tras su oreja. Battousai retrocedió un paso.  
  
-¿Sabe algo? Jamás le platiqué acerca de los lugares que podría visitar, aquí en la ciudad...  
  
Kaoru esperó.  
  
-Y pensé... que tal vez... pudiésemos ir mañana al festival que hay en un templo no muy lejos de aquí. No es necesario que acepte, Kaoru-dono  
  
-Estaré encantada  
  
-Arigato, Kaoru-dono  
  
La brisa se coló por la calleja y Kaoru volvió a tiritar.  
  
-Tiene frío. Haga el favor de cerrar sus ojos.  
  
Kaoru obedeció, nerviosa. Segundos después sintió como la capa de su acompañante se deslizaba suavemente por sus hombros, abrigándola. El la tenía fuertemente agarrada por sus hombros, no podía verle. Su ronca voz susurró a su oído:  
  
-Si promete que no le dirá a nadie, le diré que mi nombre es Kenshin  
  
Karou sonrió y negó con su cabeza, la presión en sus hombros desapareció, volteó rápidamente, pero él ya no estaba. Se envolvió en la capa, aspirando el varonil aroma que emanaba de ésta. Llegó a su casa sonriendo, mañana lo vería otra vez a Kenshin.  
  
Próximo capítulo: Cuando los cerezos caen  
  
lindo capi, no? Debo confesar que me emocioné demasiado, era todo tan lindo!! Ahhh... el amor... ahhh...  
  
Les ha gustado?? (mas vale que me digan que si, porque he estado levantandome a las 2:00 a.m. para escribir todo lo que se me ocurre ¿le he dicho que la mayoria de las ideas SIEMPRE vienen en sueños?) bueno... de todas formas, si no les gusta snif, snif o se que haré... me he acabo mi repertorio de amenazas (como quiera no se las creen...)  
  
TEengo proyectado un beso para el sig capi, pero... no sé como demonios se van a besar si mi lindo Kenshin está tapado siempre con una estupida capa y se supone que Kao no puede verlo... ¿porqué no se me ocurrió algo mejor? Asi que si alguien tiene una idea, haga el favor de decírmela porque a mi no se me ocurre nada...  
  
Ora si ¡¡los reviews!! muchas gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
.-·Naoko LK: Espero que este capi haya sido tan interesante como esperabas. Espero no decepcionarte y jiji ya verás el prox cap... las cosas se van a poner color de rosa jijiji. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, si?? Te mando saludos y muchos dulces!!  
  
.-·Lady-Kahoru: Que bueno que te está gustando el fic - yo contenta - pues como ves ya actualizé (espero no haber tardado tanto) y tmb que la "relacion" K&K va avnzanzando. Uhh!! ya quiero que llegue la parte donde se descubre quien es quien!! jajaja como me voy a divertir con este amor prohibido jejeje Ciao!! nos vemos en el prox capi!!  
  
.-·Kaoru Himura: Gracias por tus ánimos!! por eso te mando dulces a ti tambien... a ver como le hago para mandarlos... respecto a lo del lemon... pues aquí entre nos, te digo que tmb yo soy un poquito hentai nn... y a mi si me gustaria que hubiera algo de lemon (aunque no fuera explicíto... pero algo ha de tener) claro que tendras que esperar a que todo se descubra (y que la estúpida capa desaparezca de en medio... en menudo problema me he metido) gracias por tu apoyo y nos vemos luego, si?  
PD: Te importaría si te agrego a mi msn?? (-- claro, cuando consiga abrirlo uu)  
  
A todas: CIAO!!! SAYONARA!! SHALOM!! AU REVOIR!! y como sea que se diga adios en tailandes!!  
  
Matta ne! . Blue ningyo  
  
PD: Si a alguien le interesa: mi msn es: kireiyoru (con toda la comercialidad del hotmail detras de el, ok?) 


End file.
